


Prince Of Darkness

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dracula impresses Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Prince Of Darkness  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dracula, Buffy  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Dracula impresses Buffy.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word bat on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Buffy stood in awe as she watched him turn into a bat. One minute he had been standing in front of her and the next he was flying over her head. It was the most amazing thing she had ever seen.

As soon as he changed back she began asking questions.

“Why can’t all vampires do that?” Not that she wanted all vampires to be able to change. It would make her job a lot harder. But she was curious.

“I am the Prince of Darkness.” His fangs flashed as he spoke. “I am unique even among my own kind.”


End file.
